1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a self-aligning bushing and more particularly to improved seals therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has heretofore been proposed where an interior ball or ring is provided which has an outer spherical surface with the outer ring or socket having a complemental interior surface to provide seals to retain a lubricant for the surfaces and to prevent the entry of dirt and water.
In the Schmidt, U.S. Pat. No. 3,588,201 seals are shown carried by the outer of the movable members which engage the inner member with a wiping action.
The Stella et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,848,938 also shows seals for a bearing carried by the outer member in wiping engagement with the inner member.
The Elges, British Pat. No. 1,104,877, also shows a seal, retained by a ring on the outer member which is in wiping engagement with the inner member.
Seals of the type just referred to have very limited capacity for storing and retaining lubricant. The wiping action also tends to remove or limit the lubricant where the wiping action occurs and the exposed areas of the inner member are available for the reception of dirt.
Helmut Elges KG, in German Gebrauchsmuster No. 1,901,908 dated June 19, 1964, shows in FIGS. 3 and 3a seals of elastic material disposed at the outer side edges of the inner ring member and extending outwardly and then inwardly with inner enlarged ends directly bearing as in FIG. 3 in flat arcuate grooves in the outer side faces of the outer ring members or with a metal or plastic plate as shwon in FIG. 3a bearing in flat arcuate grooves on the outer side faces of the outer ring members.
The sealing member of the structures heretofore available, and particularly those in which a wiping action is utilized, do not adequately protect the curved contacting surfaces on the inner ring but permit it to be subject to dirt and water. Other sealing members are not adequately secured or mounted at their ends or do not have adequate lubricant capacity.